The Golden Prince and the Midnight Dragon
by Irishfae
Summary: Two Princes seperated by a blood feud started long ago. AU circa 1500 or 1600s. Short little 5x6


**Author's Note: **So I was playingthis silly game called Puzzle Quest on my DS and this came to me. It was originally intended to be a one shot, but I may continue it at some point, but for right now I am happy with where it is.

**The Golden Prince and the Midnight Dragon**

It wasn't a game anymore and the young princes had been forced into a grueling war because of a blood feud that was long thought to be over and done with. That was, until the kings had grown up and had children of their own. Neither king quite knew what the feud was about, they had some vague idea, but they knew that they must be the victors. So that is why the Golden Prince of Sanc sat atop his snow white stallion over looking the plains and the Midnight Dragon's approaching army.

"My lord." The prince turns to his messenger with a frown and waits for him to continue. "Several riders of the opposing army have broken away from the mass and are traveling ahead."

The Golden Prince thinks on this for a moment. "Gather the welcoming party and tell them I will meet them below to ride out and greet our friends." The messenger nods and turns his horse away from his lord and gallops away over the crest of the hill and out of view. The prince looks once more at the oncoming party and smiles, knowing that the Midnight Dragon is among the riders. He smirks, puts on his riding mask, pulls the hood to his riding cloak up and spurs his horse into a gallop over the crest and down the small worn path to where his offers await his arrival.

He does not stop to gather his men together, instead he charges through camp and they seamlessly fall into their places behind him. After a few minutes the Prince and his offers find their way onto the plain and gallop forward at a blinding pace to meet their adversaries. The prince, with his sharp bright blue eyes, watch as the enemy's welcoming party rode towards them, scrutinizing the riders. He knew the Dragon was not the one sitting point with the fancy armor on; he was the cloaked individual riding two to the right of the point man. He was the one sitting his mount perfectly with an air of royalty.

The prince smiled and commanded his officers to hold back, but not too far, while he rode ahead to meet and discuss the terms of battle. The enemy's side did the same and the point person in the fancy armor waved off his entourage and continued riding until the two men squared off alone.

"You are General Merquise?"

The prince smiled. "You will know my name when the Midnight Dragon ceases to hide behind his men and speak to me personally." He says loud enough for the cloaked men who had stayed behind to hear.

The individual who had approached the prince made no motion of leaving and instead spoke again. "General, why do you doubt who I am." The man's voice never faltered once.

"Because you do not ride like a leader should sir, that and your master rides this way to save your life." Sure enough the individual the Golden Prince had designated as the Midnight Dragon pulled away from the others and began galloping towards the two men.

The decoy looked over his shoulder to see the other man moving swiftly towards him. "It was I, sir, who was saving you." The man smirked before turning his horse harshly and rode back to where the others waited.

The cloaked man drew close and then suddenly pulled his horse to a rearing halt. The animal screamed and attempted to toss his rider before calming down. Slowly, horse and rider approach until they stand next to the Prince, knees just barely touching.

The prince goes to say something but is stopped before he does. A scent, something familiar and calming penetrates his thoughts and he stares at the darkly cloaked person. "I know you." He states.

"We have never met before." The figure obscured by cloth answers back.

"Not as we are today, no. I never knew you as the Midnight Dragon and you never knew me as General Merquise." The prince cues his horse to side-step closer to the other rider, causing the minute contact to become more firm.

"You were once Prince Millardo Peacecraft, the intended of Chang Wufei, the Prince of the Five Dragons Tribe."

The Golden Prince smiles. "Does that person still exist?"

"He exists only if the Prince of Sanc does." The cloaked individual slowly reaches up and draws back his hood revealing a young Chinese man.

"I believe the other still exists." The prince removes his riding mask, lowers his hood and stares into the dark eyes of the Midnight Dragon. Slowly, he leans over extending a leather clad hand to the other man and brushes his face gently.

"Do we battle like our father's wish us too?" The Golden Prince murmurs while softly caressing the Dragon's cheek. "Or do we join together, disobey our fathers and save countless numbers of lives."

The Chinese prince closes his dark eyes and left his face be cradled in the other man's hand. "We would be stronger together." He whispers.

"Then we shall be joined. Your army has been moving sometime. Tell them to set up camp and join me in my tent, we will discuss plans then." The Golden Prince leans closer and whispers into the other man's ear, his lips brushing skin enticingly as he does so.

The Midnight Dragon opens his eyes to slits and turns his head just enough to capture the other prince's lips. "We are the reason the blood feud continues." The words are breathless as they break the kiss.

"I know." The Golden Prince captures the other man's lips again and gently holds the other's head from pulling away as he deepens the kiss.


End file.
